Como Conseguir el Regalo Perfecto
by HanniaRangel55
Summary: ...Una guía por Hiccup Haddock. La navidad se acerca y por ende, la necesidad de comprar regalos; Hiccup nunca había sentido la necesidad de preocuparse por conseguir uno que no fuese para su familia o amigos, hasta ahora. De cómo Hiccup conseguirá el regalo perfecto para su novia... o de como fracasará en el intento


(Capítulo único)

El invierno en Berk había llegado. Trayendo montones de nieve, olor a chocolate, dulces, y... el olor estereotipado de la navidad. A la familia Haddock le gustaba la navidad... En lo que cabe.

Para Stoick The Vast, significaba tener que buscar un nuevo regalo para su esposa, y soportar la comida que ella año con año se empeñaba en cocinar. Generalmente la cena consistía en un pavo medio quemado, un puré de patatas un poco... bueno, todavía sentía que las patatas eran rocas que rondaban en su barriga; la ensalada de manzana quedaba de un color oscuro (Valka nunca pelaba las zanahorias, de hecho, la ensalada no sabía mal, tal vez solo era el aspecto) y el ponche de frutas siempre era excesivamente dulce.

Y para Valka, cocinar era su obsesión en esas fechas. Eso y los regalos; la mujer se la pasaba todos los días leyendo recetarios, tanto escritos como por Internet, viendo programas de cocina, tutoriales para envolver regalos como una mamá experta, tratar de no llorar mientras cocinaba al indefenso pavo y haciendo preguntas mal disimuladas a su hijo y esposo acerca de lo que deseaban esta Navidad.

Y para Hiccup, representaba... Nada en especial.

No era que no tuviese espíritu navideño, no, bueno, en realidad de verdad no lo tenia, pero lo ameritaba a que era porque en primer lugar, era hijo único y siempre estaba rodeado de adultos, de alguna manera, desde que tenía ocho años dejo de ver la Navidad como los otros niños. Ya sabía quien era Santa Claus, ya sabía lo incomodo que era los intercambios, o el ruido en general... Hiccup se consideraba un niño aburrido, pero realmente la navidad no le causaba ningún tipo de emoción.

Hasta que llegó Astrid.

Había empezado con las clases extras de Física, Hiccup había anhelado aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo (¡no lo malinterpreten! Él no quería que Astrid reprobara física, pero, si se presentaba la ocasión...), prácticamente desde los diez años que conoció a la rubia. Ella nunca había hablado con él más de dos palabras, además, nunca parecía que le agradará alguien más que Heather Berserk (curiosamente, era la prima lejana de Hiccup) o Romilda "Ruffnut" Thorton; era en pocas palabras la chica perfecta en todos los sentidos (bueno, no en todos, en clase de cocina ella quemó toda la mezcla de malvavisco y por suerte, todos vivieron para contarlo), era capitana de animadoras, era la vicepresidenta de la clase, voluntaria número uno del refugio de animales de la madre de Hiccup, la mejor vendiendo galletas con las niñas exploradoras, la más hermosa de todas las chicas y...

¿Esta claro que jamás se iba a fijar en el raro Haddock? Hiccup Haddock, el loco de las matemáticas, el chico que apenas y poniendo atención es el primero de la clase, que no resaltaria por nada del mundo de no ser por que era el presiendente de la clase, y porque, además, casi lo expulsan (y arrestan) por manifestarse en contra de la cafetería escolar por negarse a tener un menú sin carne, también por el hecho de que el director denegará su petición de permitir hacer una semana de concientizacion animal.

\--¡Pero esta es una manifestación pacífica!-- exclamó Hiccup, siendo esposado por un par de oficiales con cara de aburrimiento.

\--Alguien reportó que están amenazando la integridad de uno de los profesores-- respondió el oficial, tratando de meter al joven castaño a la patrulla. Thomas "Tuffnut" Thorton estaba luchando del otro lado.

\--¡No van a silenciar mi ira! ¡No me han dicho que tenga de guardar silencio! ¡Exijo mi derecho a guardar silencio!-- gritaba Tuffnut.

\--¡Tuff, tienes derecho de guardar silencio!-- grito por su lado Finley "Fishlegs" Ingerman mientras lo subían a otra patrulla junto con el primo de Hiccup, Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson.

\--¡Sí, ya cállate, harás que nos azoten!-- agregó Snotlout.

\--¿Pueden hacer eso?-- cuestionó Tuffnut con ingenua curiosidad al oficial que lo sostenía. Este solo suspiro y de un empujón lo metió al vehículo.

\--¡Pero no lo entiendo!-- Hiccup se sentía desesperado, asustado y sumamente enfadado-- Estamos ayudando a los animales, ¿quien denunciaria eso?

\--Un tal Viggo Grimborn-- mascullo el oficial.

\--Viggo...-- repitió Hiccup en voz baja y con rencor.

Viggo era el profesor de física de la escuela preparatoria. Y vaya que odiaba a Hiccup desde que le quitó el trono en mazas y garras; era a veces tanto su odio que le aplicaba a Hiccup exámenes especiales que contenían problemas a nivel universitario. Y su odio aumentaba cuando calificaba el examen y este resultaba perfecto.

Astrid, quien al igual que toda la escuela había visto todo ese teatro, decidió dirigirle la palabra al día siguiente, solo para decirle: "¿Como estuvo la cárcel, chico listo?". Hiccup tuvo que meter su cabeza al casillero para que no se escucharán sus gritos de emoción y se notará su sonrojo.

Estaba actuando como una chica.

Así que cuando Astrid se vio en aprietos en física, el profesor Viggo le asignó (ni Hiccup sabe porque) a Hiccup, a lo que está acepto sin rechistar. Se reunían los martes y viernes después de la practica de animadoras en casa de Hiccup, en medio de la quietud, con el gato de este, Chimuelo y con la fija mirada de Cloudjumper, el búho de su madre. A veces, cuando su padre los acompañaba, también lo hacía el doberman del hombreton, llamado Skullcrusher.

Eso desencadenó pláticas, Hiccup descubrió que Astrid podría verse bastante intimidante a veces, pero en el fondo, cuando quería, era una chica bastante dulce, amigable y amante de las mascotas. No decía que no a la comida vegetariana que Hiccup preparaba, se portaba cordial con los padres de este y era una estudiante fantástica, responsable, comprometida y...

Eso la hacia más perfecta.

Pero lo que hizo que Hiccup cediera perdidamente a sus sentimientos fue cuando ella le invito a salir.

\--Kirchhoff es frustrante-- suspiro Astrid, tratando de descifrar el circuito de tres mallas que Hiccup le había puesto como problema. Se reclino en la silla del comedor mientras Hiccup dibujaba en su libreta. Astrid después le dijo que sus dragones eran geniales y que debía meterse al club de dibujo.

\--No lo es, solo debes concentrarte-- respondió Hiccup de vuelta, sin dejar de hacer trazos.

\--Es el tercer circuito de tres mallas que hago y de verdad esta empezando a cansarme.

\--Animo, es el último tema.

Astrid miró por encima de su hombro, Hiccup casi nunca llevaba lentes en la escuela, pero no veía bien, se notaba que había reemplazado sus lentes redondos a lo Harry Potter por unos de contacto, lo que lo hacía ver gracioso.

Sonrió, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa con un chico. Incluso tenia miedo de sonrojarse o tartamudear o hacer las cosas que las chicas bobas hacían siempre que veían a un chico lindo.

\--Mañana estoy libre-- le confesó Astrid queriendo sonar desinteresada. Tal vez él se atrevería...

\--¿Ah sí? Tal vez podamos repasar circuitos de pilas más rápido-- Hiccup era un caso perdido.

\--En realidad, esperaba que... bueno, nosotros dos salieramos-- Astrid se encogió de hombros.

Hiccup se giró con rapidez hacía ella, impresionado.

\--¿Tu... quieres...?-- la señaló a ella-- ¿Qué nosotros...?-- los señaló a ambos-- ¿... conmigo?-- se señaló a si mismo.

Astrid asintió.

\--¿Por qué no?

Y ahora estaban juntos, ¿Curioso, no?

Volviendo al invierno y a la navidad... Hiccup no se había preocupado por tener el obsequio perfecto para alguien. Siempre sabia exactamente que regalarle a los demás, pero a ella...

Tenia que ser especial.

Por eso mismo se encontraba en el centro comercial, junto con sus amigos, buscando el regalo perfecto para su novia. Algo así como la misión de sus vidas.

\--¿¡Es en serio!?

Que por cierto, estaba fallando.

Hiccup se tomó el puente de la nariz desesperado mientras tomaba el valor de mirar a sus amigos.

\--¿Estas son sus ideas de regalos perfectos?-- cuestionó. Había estado toda la tarde en ese horrible lugar, buscando un regalo para Astrid y nada, literalmente nada.

\--Yo los veo bien-- Fishelgs se encogió de hombros.

\--Chicos, literalmente trajeron:... -- Hiccup rebusco en una de las bolsas-- Un yoyo-- nombró, sacando uno muy bonito de la bolsa-- Goma de mascar-- avento un paquete de aproximadamente veinte chicles-- Estas... cosas-- Hiccup sacó un paquete de tampones.

\--¡Esos son un encargo para Ruff!-- Tuffnut le quito el paquete para luego meterlo en su mochila.

Hiccup sacudió la cabeza con desagrado, para luego continuar.

\--Un refresco, y esto es... ¿Un equipo de jardinería? Muy bien... una tarjeta de regalo de Netflix ,oye, este no está tan mal, podría ver Carrera al Borde; una raqueta de tenis, un sándwich a medio comer, ah y un robot con sombrero-- expuso un bonito robot rojo tipo transformer con sombrero mexicano.

\--Toca música mexicana, mira-- Snotlout toco un botón en el pie del muñeco, acto seguido empezó a sonar música de mariachi.-- ¿No es genial? A mi nena le va a gustar.

\--Deja de llamar así a Ruff-- respondió Fishelgs celoso.

\--¿En serio ella querría esto?-- preguntó Hiccup.

\--No sé, pero yo lo quiero-- contesto Tuffnut anhelante.

\--Chicos, hablo en serio-- intervino Hiccup con el robot en la mano, Tuffnut le quito el robot para empezar a jugar con él-- Mañana será nochebuena y no tengo el regalo perfecto para Astrid.

Fishelgs colocó una mano en su barbilla, pensando.

\--Tal vez... bueno, esta claro de que a ella no le gusta lo mismo que a Ruff-- Fishelgs expuso lo obvio, tratando de pensar en que hacer-- Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es pensar en algo que le guste o necesite, ¿Hay algo que Astrid ame más que a nada?

\--Stormfly, eh, yo, eh, el equipo de animadoras, su familia, eh... yo...-- Hiccup empezó a tratar de pensar. Stormfly era la guacamaya azul de Astrid, a la cual solo había visto una vez.

\--No hablo de personas, hablo de cosas que realmente le gusten, no se si a ella le guste leer...

\--Le gusta leer terror, pero en secreto también lee novelas románticas-- admitió Hiccup pars sorpresa de todos-- ¡No le digan que yo les dije!-- agregó rápidamente-- También le gusta la comida, es alérgica al maní, tiene problemas al levantarse por las mañanas, le agrada la música pop en secreto, pero no la empalagosa, le comparía algún álbum, pero no tiene donde ponerlos.

\--¿Quieres comprarle un toca discos?-- pregunto en tono burlesco Snotlout, cruzándose de brazos-- Pff, eso es tan del siglo pasado.

\--Alto, dilo de nuevo-- pidió Hiccup.

\--¿"Del siglo pasado"?-- repitió el pelinegro sin entender-- No se que pista pueda darte.

\--¡No, lo otro!

\--¿Tocadiscos?

\--¡Exacto! Un tocadiscos...-- Hiccup tenía una especie de regalo en la mente, al fin tenia una opción que no parecía tan descabellada-- Hay discos actuales en vinilo, con un tocadiscos ella podría escucharlos.

\--¿Sabes Hiccup? Eres bastante aburrido-- señaló Snotlout-- ¿Podrías comprar algo que sea, no se, más fácil de conseguir?

\--Odio admitirlo, pero Snotlout tiene razón-- secundó Fishlegs viéndose un poco desanimado.

\--Es algo obvio-- se pavoneo el de menor estatura-- ¿Donde conseguiremos un tocadiscos en este año? Seguramente no hay tienda en el planeta...

\--¡Ajá, un tocadiscos!-- gritó Hiccup al verlo en un aparador de una tienda de antigüedades. Era pequeño, en excelente estado, con un diseño bastante retro y hermoso.

\--¿Como lo hace? Todo le sale bien-- murmuró Snotlout al grupo de chicos, los demás se encogieron de hombros-- Quiero decir, sólo caminamos unos cuantos metros y de la nada encuentra una tienda de antigüedades con un tocadiscos, digo, eso no es algo normal, nada puede ser tan perfecto.

Hiccup entró a la tienda, emocionado. Sólo faltaba buscar un buen vinilo para regalárselo con el tocadiscos, si todo salía bien...

Un hombre estaba en el mostrador, leyendo el periódico con una minúscula taza de café en la mano, se veía de unos cuarenta años y bastante desinteresado en la campanilla que acababa de sonar cuando los nuevos clientes entraron.

\--Tuffnut, no toques nada-- pidió Hiccup como si se tratase de su hijo. Tuffnut bufo para luego mirar un bonito cisne de cristal a su lado. Se veía tan bonito y frágil, se preguntó si la pieza se transformaría en miles de pedazos si caía del estante.

\--¡No! ¡Debo de tener autocontrol!-- Tuffnut sacudió la cabeza, sin embargo, siguió viendo la frágil pieza, luchando consigo mismo para no tocarla.

\--Buenos días señor-- saludó Hiccup de forma cordial-- Estoy interesado en el tocadiscos de por allá.

El hombre apartó su periódico con desinterés. Echó un vistazo al aparador, para luego mirar al chico delante de él.

\--Creí que ustedes ya no usaban esas cosas-- levantó una ceja, se veía visiblemente aburrido.

\--Es para regalo-- confesó el castaño, el hombre asintió, comprendiendolo.

\--¿Para tu abuelo?

\--Eh, no, para mi novia, señor.

El hombre hizo una mueca, realmente no quería saber que edad tenía la novia del muchacho.

\--Bueno, son doscientos.-- dijo para luego regresar la vista hacia su periódico.

\--¿Dólares?

\--Seh, es la última pieza.

Hiccup empezó a desanimarse. No tenía tanto dinero como para comprarlo y aparte comprar un vinilo para que Astrid pudiese estrenarlo; lo que pintaba como el regalo indicado estaba fuera de su alcance.

\--No debo tocarlo. No debo tocarlo-- se repetía a si mismo Tuffnut.

\--Oye niño, ese cisne vale más que tú vida-- gritó el hombre sin quitar la vista de su periódico.

\--¿Y no tiene otro? ¿En un costo menor o algo así?

\--Tengo un stereo de los noventas, uno de los dos mil... Y vendo tarjetas para comprar música en Internet, pero casi no se venden, porque, bueno, esta es una tienda de antigüedades, nadie quiere comprar...

Hiccup se tomó la cabeza, desesperado. No tenía otra idea para el regalo de Astrid, todos los regalos que se le ocurrían en aquel momento le parecían bastante comunes, sin embargo un tocadiscos...

\--... Si te interesa esa cosa, puedo apartartelo-- el hombre bajo su periódico una vez más y tomo un sorbo de la tacita de café-- Pero solo tienes hasta mañana. Ya sabes, en nochebuena la gente tiende a abarrotar el centro comercial.

\--¿Hasta mañana?-- cuestionó Hiccup, no se le ocurrían muchas ideas para ganar dinero en menos de dos días.-- ¿Y como...?

\--Aparte ese cachivache, estaremos aquí mañana a esta misma hora por él-- lo interrumpió Snotlout, para luego tomar a Hiccup de los hombros y llevárselo fuera de la tienda. Fishelgs los siguió lentametemete, para luego tocar el hombro de Tuffnut, quien parecía que iba a perder la cordura con ese cisne de cristal.

El gemelo reaccionó y salió de la tienda también.

\--¿Se puede saber porque apartaste el tocadiscos?-- cuestionó Hiccup algo extrañado.

\--Porque, es obvio que no tienes un plan b-- respondió Snotlout rodado los ojos, como si la pregunta de Hiccup fuese obvia-- Además, eres tu, seguramente se te ocurrirá algo para conseguir el dinero.

\--¿¡Qué!?-- espetó Hiccup-- ¡No! Chicos, estoy desesperado, no tengo ninguna idea de como conseguirlo.

\--¿Hiccup sin ideas? ¿Eso es un indicio del apocalipsis?-- preguntó Tuffnut metiéndose a la conversación con el rostro desencajado.

\--Es que yo nunca he hecho esto-- se excusó Hiccup-- Quiero decir, siempre sé que regalar con ustedes y con casi cualquier persona..., pero vamos, esta vez es diferente, jamás he tenido una novia y... temo hacer las cosas mal-- confesó el castaño, sintiéndose algo triste por el asunto.

\--No te sientas mal, Hiccup-- lo consoló Fishlegs-- Buscaremos otro regalo o...

\--¡Lo tengo!-- grito Tuffnut mientras pasaban por la tienda de mascotas. Los demás de observaron confundidos.

\--¿Qué?-- preguntaron todos menos Tuffnut.

\--Ruff y el equipo de animadoras junto como mil dólares en dos días bañando perritos-- señaló una foto de dos cachorros. Los demás le miraron sin entender.-- Los perritos son lindos, tal vez podríamos...

\--¿Bañar perritos?-- adivinó Fishlegs, confundido.

\--Alto, ¿te refieres a la colecta de bañar perritos en bikini?-- cuestionó Snotlout-- Fue el mejor verano de la vida-- canturreo, recordando a todas las animadoras que había visto en traje de baño.

\--Tuff, no te lo tomes a mal-- empezó Hiccup, sin verle mucha esperanza a la idea-- Pero eso solo serviría en verano, no en invierno.

\--Yo iba a decir vender suéteres para perro en bikini-- respondió Tuffnut confundido.

\--¿Suéteres para perro?

\--¡Ajá! Son lindos, ¿has visto los...?

\--Pues yo creo que es una buena idea-- opinó Snotlout.

\--Snotlout...

\--No, no, no-- lo frenó el aludido, haciendo que Hiccup se cruzará de brazos-- Visualizalo, Hiccup, montones de chicas con perritos, ansiosas por encontrar a un sexy hombre en traje de baño que quiera bañar a sus perros, y que están dispuestas a pagar lo que sea por que las dejes ver mientras lo haces-- el castaño rodó los ojos, mientras veía como su primo se lo imaginaba. Honestamente no parecía ser la mejor idea del mundo-- ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Hiccup volvió a tomarse el puente de la nariz con los dedos, pidiendo paciencia. Aquello parecía algo demasiado desesperado y humillante, pero lo que decía Snotlout era verdad, no tenía ningún plan b, tampoco otra opción muy buena para algún regalo.

Además, Astrid se merecía un vinilo bueno y su tocadiscos.

\--No puede ser tan malo-- añadió Fishlegs encogiendose de hombros-- Salvo por el hecho de que nos congelaremos y habrá muchas cámaras.

\--Deja de ser aguafiestas, Fishface-- lo reprendió el pelinegro.

\--¿Puedo por lo menos utilizar una camisa?

\--¡Claro! Nadie te notará después de todo.

\--¿No haremos los suéteres de perritos?

Hiccup ignoró los comentarios, analizando sus opciones. Si a las chicas les había tomado un par de días conseguir tanto dinero, puede que si ellos se esforzaban demasiado...

Además, su madre quería que se adoptarán unos cuantos cachorritos del refugio. Tal vez, con todo el alboroto que se formase, esos perritos tendrían donde pasar la navidad.

\--Esta bien-- concedió, haciendo que Snotlout empezará a gritar: "Snotlout, Snotlout, oí, oí, oí" a todo pulmón por la felicidad.-- Sí vamos a hacerlo, tenemos que guardar un espacio para unos perritos que deben ser adoptados cuanto antes... y hacerles promoción.-- condicionó, Fishlegs asintió al igual que Tuffnut mientras Snotlout seguía festejando-- Tenemos que ir por las cosas ahora mismo. Esperemos que no haga demasiado frio mañana.

Stoick apartó la vista del partido de fútbol que estaba viendo en la tele, no le había puesto demasiada atención desde que escucho los sollozos de su esposa en la cocina. Se levantó de su sillón reclinable (SU sillón) y se dirigió a la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, recargandose en ella, viendo como su esposa batía una mezcla para hacer galletas en un bol a la par que esperaba que el pavo se descongelara.

\--... Pobrecillo-- murmuraba entre sollozos mientras miraba de reojo al pavo.

\--Eh, Valka-- La llamó su esposo, tratando de tener algo de tacto-- Es solo un pavo.

\--¡No es sólo un pavo!-- chilló ella con lágrimas en los ojos-- ¡Es un animal indefenso al que engordan para después ser servido en la cena! Es tan cruel-- la mujer empezó a batir más rápido mientras su esposo se mordía la lengua, dándose cuenta de que no debió de haber dicho eso.

\--¿Estas llorando, Val?

\--¡No!-- grito esta con la voz ronca, para luego negar con la cabeza-- Estoy bien, en perfecto estado, no podría estar mejor-- aseguró la mujer entre sollozos para luego hipar en la última frase.

\--Am, bueno, eh, ¿por que no te tomas un descanso y dejas que yo... eh, me encargue del pavo?-- sugirió el pelirrojo, rogando a los dioses que su esposa accediera.

\--¿Por qué?-- la mujer se arremango las mangas para empezar a batir las galletas con las manos.-- ¿Crees que no puedo manejarlo?

\--¡Claro que creo que puedes manejarlo!-- aseguró Stoick sacudiendo las manos-- Es solo que creí que necesitarías un poco de ayuda, ya sabes... También quiero ayudarte.

Valka miro llorosa a su marido, para luego pensárselo un poco. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, luego escucharon la voz de su hijo anunciando que ya estaba en casa.

\--¡Hola, cariño!-- saludó Valka, saliendo de la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.-- ¿Como te fue con las compras?

\--Digamos que bien-- respondió el chico, tomando una manzana del frutero de la barra-- Me falta comprar el regalo de Astrid, pero ya lo tengo solucionado.

\--¡Lo que me recuerda!-- Exclamó Valka, colocando el trapo en la mesa de la cocina-- ¿Stoick, ya pasaste por los regalos?

El nombrado abrió los ojos como platos, recordando que no lo había hecho.

\--¿Regalos?

\--Sí, los regalos-- Valka miró a Stoick amenazante-- ¿No los olvidaste, o si?

\--P-pero claro que no-- tartamudeo el pelirrojo.

\--Mamá, a eso le falta más leche, esta muy seco-- señaló Hiccup, la mujer se dio cuenta de lo mismo.

\--Oh, es verdad, iré a traer un poco más de la bodega-- avisó antes de irse en busca del líquido blanco.

Hiccup fue a la entrada y trajo una una bolsa enorme en una mano y en la otra una bolsa mucho más pequeña. Se las paso a su padre.

\--Sí te sirve de consuelo, mandé a Fishelgs por él, asi que no se cual es mi regalo-- dijo Hiccup con sarcasmo. Stoick pudo respirar tranquilo-- Tienes suerte de que encontré la nota y que él tuviera que comprar algo en esa tienda.

\--¡Acabas de salvarme la vida!-- el hombre le dio un abrazo su hijo, este sintió que el abrazo le quitaba el aliento.

\--Ah, no es nada...-- Hiccup pareció no darle importancia-- Aunque podrías, no se, prestarme el auto mañana.

\--¿Para que lo necesitas?-- preguntó su padre con sospecha.

\--Eh, es una larga historia, los chicos y yo necesitamos transportar algunas cosas mañana al parque.

\--¿Y por eso hiciste esto?

\--También porque sé que mamá te mataría si se entera de que olvidaste los regalos.

\--Qué no te arresten otra vez.-- respondió su padre, pasándole las llaves del coche. No iba a usarlo el resto del día.

\--Ya te dije que no estábamos haciendo nada malo, fue Viggo-- Hiccup parecía harto de que se lo recordarán.

\--¿Qué hizo el profesor Viggo esta vez?-- preguntó Valka volviendo a la cocina con una botella de leche.

\--Nada, por suerte. Oye, mamá, ¿estarás en el refugio mañana?

\--No, estaré en la clínica-- respondió la mujer colocando un poco de leche en la mezcla-- ¿Por qué?

\--Curiosidad. Ah, tengo que ir arriba empezar al hacer las tarjetas y esas cosas-- Hiccup se despidió para luego desaparecer del rango de visión de ambos padres.

\--Esta tramando algo-- adivinó Valka.

\--Deberíamos investigar de que se trata-- Stoick entrecerró los ojos.

\--Naaah-- exclamó Valka para luego volver a su tarea-- Y si me vas a ayudar a cocinar al pobre animal indefenso...

\--Es un pavo, Val.

\--¡Es un animal indefenso! En fin, si me vas a ayudar, tienes que lavarte las manos. ¡Y nada de distraerte!

Hiccup suspiro en el cubículo del baño público, se sentía ridículo, con frio, bastante estúpido y seguía con demasiado frio. Reclino la frente en la puerta del cubículo, sin ganas de salir afuera.

Un par de golpes lo devolvieron a la dolorosa realidad. Bueno, no, le dolió la cabeza por ambos golpes.

\--¡Ya sal de ahí, chico de una pierna!-- le ordenó su primo del otro lado de la puerta, Hiccup se quejó.

\--No. Hace demasiado frio, me veo ridículo y esta nevando. Moriremos en cuestión de horas.-- respondió Hiccup cruzándose de brazos.

\--¿Y eso qué?

\--¿Como que y eso que? ¿No temes morir de una neumonia o algo así?

\--Hiccup, no seas ridículo y sal de ahí. Quiero ver tus piernas de pollo.

\--Para tu información, mis piernas están muy bien proporcionadas.

\--Ya sal de ahí y deja de ser tan nena.

\--Bien.

Hiccup abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, para luego salir. Llevaba puesto una bota negra, así como su prótesis, un short rojo con peluche blanco en la parte inferior que le llegaba a las rodillas, el torso semi desnudo, exhibiendo un pecho repleto de pecas y ni muy delgado ni muy fuere y un abrigo delgado de Santa Claus abierto. El chico temblaba y tenia la nariz roja.

Snotlout tenia un atuendo similar, solo que el llevaba un sombrero de Santa Claus en la cabeza.

\--Te ves tan anorexico-- dijo el pelinegro para luego buscar en una mochila algo.

\--Oye, te recuerdo que esta fue tu idea-- Hiccup se frotó los brazos en busca de calor.

\--En fin, ponte esto-- Snotlout le puso un gorro de Santa en la cabeza.-- Completa el look de todos, ahora, ¡es tiempo de bañar perritos!

\--¡Snotlout esto es ridículo, no habrá fuerza en la tierra para que esto...!

\--¡Funciona!-- exclamó Fishlegs, recibiendo en sus brazos un pug bastante simpático. Se lo paso a Hiccup, quien empezó a acariciarlo mientras esperaba a que se calentará el agua; había dejado de nevar y de hecho, estaba bastante soleado, algo que los chicos agradecieron mucho.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, al principio las cosas estaban difíciles, pero ahora, habían un montón de personas dispuestas a bañar a sus perritos y recibir un suéter gratis para ellos (los suéteres por parte de la abuela de Tuffnut). También se lo debían a la música que Snotloutpuso en las bocinas, y las grandes acrobacias que hacía Tuffnut para atraer gente; habían juntado la mitad del dinero, así que todos se mantenían optimistas.

Incluso, Hiccup había establecido que si ganaban más de lo necesario, todo lo donarian para el refugio de animales de su madre, el que estaba justo a un lado de la clínica veterinaria en la que su madre era la doctora. Los perritos que debían ser adoptados estaban jugando con los niños mientras Snotlout los vigilaba de cerca.

\--Tal vez lo logremos-- aventuró Hiccup con más optimismo que antes, enjabonando el pelaje del pug.

\--¡No puede SER!-- gritó una voz demasiado conocida para todos. Hiccup soltó todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones, aquello podría representar una pequeña dificultad, pero no era para tanto.

\--Dagur...-- lo nombró, volteando hacía el muchacho pelirrojo, con cicatrices en la cara, barba, vestido con un rompe vientos, pantalón negro y botas. Llevaba a Shattermaster, un pequeño pug con un chaleco bastante grueso y a Sleuther, un labrador de aspecto intimidante con un suéter menos grueso.--¿...Que haces aquí?

\--¿Qué que hago aquí?-- Dagur saco su teléfono para mostrar una screenshot de Twitter-- ¡Es tendencia! Es genial, son hombres, en traje de baño, en invierno, bañando perritos.

\--Eso desde luego no sonó gay-- murmuró Snotlout de forma sarcástica acercándose al grupo.-- ¡Dagster!-- lo saludó en voz mucho más alta-- ¿Qué hacés aquí?

\--Alguien nos convirtió en tendencia-- respondió Fishlegs.

\--¡Exacto!-- confirmo el pelirrojo-- Además, el pequeño Shattermaster y el graaan Sleuther necesitan un buen baño, ¿no es así, chicos?-- preguntó afectuosamente a ambos perros. Luego se volvió hacía Snotlout-- Alto, ¿como me llamaste?

\--Ah, claro-- aceptó Hiccup-- La abuela de Tuff hizo demasiados suéteres para perros y...

\--¡Oh por los dioses!-- exclamó Dagur, fijando su mirada a los perros en adopción-- ¡Son perritos sin hogar!

\--Sí, también intentamos que la gente los adopte...

\--¡Mala-boo amará uno!-- grito antes de ir tras los perritos. Hiccup hecho una mirada a una caja donde descansaba un pequeño perrito de apenas un mes de nacido. El problema con este era de no conseguían que dejará de aullar, ladrar, llorar o hacer ruido en general. El castaño temía que no fuese adoptado por lo mismo.

Termino su trabajo para luego usar la secadora, el perrito se sentía aliviado de no sentir demasiado frio, lamia las manos pecosas de chico y se quedaba quieto. Una vez estuvo seco, Hiccup le puso un suéter con renos.

\--¡Ya está listo Prometeo, el pug!-- gritó, el dueño fue con él y le pagó. Hiccup puso el dinero en una caja con llave.

\--Lindo traje.

Hiccup casi lanza un grito por la sorpresa. Inmediatamente se tapó el pecho con el saco, estaba sonrojadose de forma descontrolada, incluso pensó que se pondría a hiperventilar; trato de no verse tan patético y se giró para encararse con Astrid, quien le miraba con picardia. Ella apoyaba uno de sus brazos en la mesa donde estaba la tina, llevaba puesto un lindo suéter color vino, una trenza que le caía por el hombro derecho y una bufanda tapandole el cuello.

\--Hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Astrid-- la saludó nervioso mientras buscaba algo con que distraerse. Vacío el agua que sobraba de la tina y empezó a tratar de lavarla.--¿Te refieres a esto? Eh, fue una idea estúpida de Snotlout y de Tuffnut.

Astrid sonrió.

\--¿Traje de baño en invierno?

\--Sí, creímos que atraería gente... Ya sabes, es genial ver a tipos congelandose...

\--Tienes pecas en tu pecho-- observó Astrid, Hiccup bajo la mirada hacia este, como si no lo supiera.-- Es adorable.

\--Eh, yo...

A lo lejos, Tuffnut hizo un mortal hacia atrás, cayendo elegantemente sobre sus pies. Luego de esto se movió al ritmo de la música, dando vueltas de carro, parándose de manos y haciendo splits; Astrid le miró sorprendida.

\--¿Ese es Tuffnut?-- cuestionó Astrid, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

\--Ah, sip-- respondió Hiccup mirándolo también.-- Practicó gimnasia cuando era niño junto con Ruff. Ahora quiere abrir un club de parkour en la escuela, pero no está teniendo mucha suerte...

\--Sería genial que se uniera al equipo de animadoras-- dijo Astrid-- Necesitamos a un chico y él es perfecto.

\--Lo sería-- coincidió Hiccup.

Hubo un silencio durante un minuto, mientras Hiccup esperaba ansioso porque Fishelgs llegara con un perro. Astrid seguía mirando a Tuffnut, pero también miraba a su novio, quien seguía ordenando y desordenado cosas.

\--¿Por qué es todo esto?-- Astrid echó una mirada al lugar, para luego fijar su vista en la caja que contenía al perro chillón.

\--Estamos... bueno, eh, los chicos y yo necesitamos dinero-- explicó Hiccup vagamente, no quería delatarse tan pronto-- Y el refugio necesita fondos, y hay unos perritos sin hogar, queremos... que los adopten.

Astrid asintió lentamente, comprendiendo el porqué y sin sospechar nada. Hiccup se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

\--¿Y para que necesitan dinero?-- preguntó Astrid de pronto, viéndose como una niña pequeña ansiosa por saber. Hiccup abrió los ojos como platos. No había pensado en eso.

\--Oh, bueno, ya sabes, para...-- farfullo, sin que se le vinieran ideas muy realistas a la mente-- Cosas de chicos-- aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza. Astrid enarco una ceja-- Cosas super secretas... de chicos.

\--Ajá... Entonces, ¿están vestidos así con este clima, bañando perros, en medio del parque por que quieren comprar cosas "super secretas"--hizo comillas con los dedos-- de chicos?

\--No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor-- concedió Hiccup, doblando su cuerpo para alcanzar la frente de la rubia con los labios.-- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacés aquí?

\--¿Intentas distraerme?

\--¿Funcionara más si abro mi abrigo?-- cuestionó Hiccup tratando de parecer coqueto, pero se sintió ridículo. Ella rio con ganas y él también lo hizo, más por los nervios que por cualquier otra cosa.

\--Tal vez-- respondió entre risas, Hiccup soltó un bufido mientras se descubría un poco el pecho.-- Bueno, vine aquí con las chicas porque Heather me dijo que su primo tercero, un tal Hiccup Haddock...

\--¿Te refieres al chico atractivo del club de mazas y garras?

Astrid volvió a reír por la interrupción.

\--Ajá, el ese nerd presumido-- coincidió. Hiccup se rio con más ganas-- Bueno, ella me dijo que ese tipo era tendencia por bañar perros en traje de baño, y yo le dije que nadie sería tan estúpido como para pensar en eso...

\--Me alegra estar fuera de sus expectativas, m'lady.

\--Así que vinimos al parque, y nos preguntábamos si podríamos ayudar-- ahora Astrid era la que había doblado su cuerpo hacia él, Hiccup frunció los labios. Eso no sonaba bien, ¿Astrid colaborando para conseguir dinero para su propio regalo? No era algo honesto.-- Ruff podría ayudar a Tuff a conseguir más gente, Heather podría ayudarme a bañar perritos, para que tu y Fishlegs no se sientan tan presionados...

\--¡Alerta de salchicha!-- Fishelgs llegó de la nada, sosteniendo un bonito perro salchicha color café. Al ver a Astrid se asustó tanto que casi tira al perrito de no ser por los reflejos de Hiccup.-- ¡Astrid!

\--Hola, Fishelgs-- lo saludó ella, algo extrañada por la reacción del muchacho. Hiccup preparo al perro para poder bañarlo.

\--¿Qué... tú... que haces aquí?

\--Quiero ayudarlos a conseguir esas cosas secretas de chicos-- respondió con simpleza. Fishlegs intercambio miradas con Hiccup, alarmado por la sugerencia de la rubia, la cual ambos estaban seguros que no les dejaría en paz hasta saber el porqué estaban juntando dinero.-- Heather y Ruff...

\--¿¡Ruff esta aquí!?-- exclamó el rubio con emoción, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno de preocupación-- Espera, ¿¡Heather esta aquí!?

\--Creí que ustedes dos estaban bien después de lo que pasó-- dijo Astrid.

\--Eh, algo así... -- respondió Fishlegs.

\--¿Esos son Ruff y Tuff bailando Thank u, next?-- interrumpió Hiccup señalando hacia el frente.

Efectivamente, ambos gemelos bailaban con acrobacias, mientras cantaban la canción a todo pulmón.

\--And for that, I say...!

Thank you, next

\--¡Next!

Thank you, next

\--¡Next!

Thank you, next

\--I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex-- cantó Tuffnut.

\--Oh vaya...-- murmuró Fishlegs.

Thank you, next

\--¡Next!

Thank you, next

\--¡Next!

Thank you, next

\--¡Next!

I'm so fuckin'...

\--Definitivamente los quiero en mi equipo-- sonrió Astrid-- Bueno, ¿Dejaran que los ayudemos o no?

\--Ehhhh-- ambos muchachos se volvieron a mirar entre sí, tratando de pensar en algo o incluso tratando de hacer tiempo.

\--No creo que sea una buena idea, Astrid-- al final Fishlegs decidió tomar la iniciativa.-- Es para un asunto un poco personal...

\--¿Personal?

Hubo otra interrupción, esta vez fue un grito femenino.

\--¡HOLGAN ALEXANDER HADDOCK!

\--Oh oh-- murmuró Fishelgs, identificando la voz igual que todos. Hiccup tragó saliva.

\--Oh no-- susurró Hiccup, su madre había usado su nombre y no sólo eso, su segundo nombre.

\--¿Alexander?-- cuestionó Astrid.

\--A mi papá le gusta-- Hiccup se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a su madre caminando en su dirección hecha una furia. Llevaba puesta la bata de su trabajo, debajo de este, un suéter con cuello de tortuga.-- Hola, mamá...

\--¡Tú!-- lo señaló con el dedo, Hiccup tomo el secador, dispuesto a secar al perrito y a usarlo como arma, de ser necesario-- ¡Tú! ¡Te metiste en el refugio, exhibes a mis angelitos y lucras con ellos!

\--¿¡Qué!?-- Hiccup terminó su tarea, confundido-- Mamá, ¿de que estas hablando?

\--¡Un hombre me llamó para decirme que estas vendiendo a los perros que tengo en adopción!-- chilló su madre, roja de la ira.

\--Viggo...-- susurraron Fishlegs y Hiccup al unísono en un tono con rencor y entrecerrando los ojos.

\--Escucha, mamá, no estamos vendiendo ningún perro-- explicó Hiccup, después de colocarle el suéter de regalo al salchicha. Astrid acarició al perro con ternura-- Intentamos juntar dinero para unas cosas... y lo que sobre para el refugio.

\--¿Juntar dinero?-- cuestionó Valka, colocando sus manos en jarra-- ¿Para que necesitarían dinero?

\--Para comprar cosas de chicos-- se burló Astrid, ganándole la contestación a Hiccup quien la miro con mala cara.

\--¿Cosas de chicos?

\--Mamá, prometo contártelo después...

\--¡Tía Val!-- exclamó Snotlout llegando hasta la escena.-- ¿Qué la trae al... parque?-- cambio su tono de alegría inmediatamente por uno más serio.

\--Alguien me llamó diciendo que estaban vendiendo perros.-- respondió Valka, lanzandole una mirada envenenada.

\--¿Quien diría...?-- preguntó Snotlout a medias, dándose cuenta de lo obvio-- Ash, ¿Fue Viggo, cierto?

Hiccup y Fishlegs asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\--¡¡LAST CHRISTMAS I GAVE YOU MY HEART!!-- canturreo Tuffnut a todo pulmón a lo lejos. Ruffnut le siguió con la letra, estaban bailando la versión pop de Ariana Grande.

\--¡BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY, YOU GAVE IT AWAY!

\--¡THIS YEAR, FOR SAVE ME FOR TEARS...!

\--¡I GAVE IT TO SOMEONE SPECIAL!

\--¡NO LOS OIGO...!

\--¡Ja! ¡Le atine al comprarle ese disco!-- celebró Snotlout-- Sin mencionar el robot que habla español y toca música mexicana.

\--Mamá, es de verdad, no estamos lucrando con ningún perro-- aseguró el castaño, tratando de calmar a su madre.

\--¡Astrid!-- la llamó una pelinegra, acercándose a la escena. Tenía los ojos verdes, un suéter gris y leggings. Se veía bastante emocionada por algo en particular-- ¿Ya viste que gran equipo hacen Tuff y Ruff?-- preguntó, con el corazón a punto de explotarle-- ¡Con ellos en el equipo, podríamos ganar las regionales!

\--Es verdad-- atajó Hiccup, tomando a Astrid de los hombros, llevándola hasta la pelinegra-- ¿Por qué tu y Heather no van con los gemelos a preguntarles si quieren estar con ustedes, no se, podrían hacerlo, eh... que tal... ahora?-- luego las empujó en dirección a ellos.

\--Pero, ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?-- Astrid caminó hasta su novio de nuevo, confundida por la repentina necesidad del castaño porque ella se fuera.

\--¡Oh, no es necesario!-- Hiccup la arrojó de nuevo en la misma dirección. Astrid quiso protestar, pero no le dio suficiente tiempo-- ¡Anda, ve! Te veré más tarde, ¡te amo!

\--¿Esta bien?-- dudó Astrid antes de irse junto a Heather.

Hiccup suspiro un poco más aliviado, ahora tenia un problema menos. Se giró hasta su madre que le miraba expectante.

\--¿Y bien? ¿Qué son esas "cosas de chicos"?-- Valka hizo comillas con las manos.

\--Eh, yo... iré a... entregar a este pequeño--dicho esto, Fishlegs tomo al perro salchicha y se fue.

\--Y yo iré... a hacer cosas-- tartamudeo Snotlout antes de desaparecer.

Hiccup rodó los ojos.

\--Es para el regalo de Astrid-- respondió Hiccup, cruzándose de brazos-- No tenia ni idea de que regalarle, y lo único que se me ocurría era comprar un vinilo junto con un tocadiscos-- explicó, sin dar muchos rodeos-- Solo tengo hasta las cinco para juntar doscientos para el tocadiscos y otros cincuenta para el vinilo.

Valka abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida por el hecho de que la respuesta no hubiese sido mala.

\--¿Por eso quieres el dinero y te expones a una gripa descomunal?-- preguntó en un tono menos enfadado.-- Oh, Hiccup, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

\--No quería que enloquecieran, sé que tu y papá tienen mucho que hacer en estas fiestas...-- empezó Hiccup, sintiéndose avergonzado-- Además, quería conservarlo como un secreto solo entre los chicos y yo. Astrid no debe saber en absoluto que...

\--¿Qué no debo saber?

Hiccup lanzó un grito de sorpresa al sentir la presencia de su novia atrás de este. Valka sólo rio de forma nerviosa, tampoco había visto a la rubia.

\--¡Astrid casi haces que me dé un paro cardíaco!-- le reclamó usando una voz aguda.--Te voy a poner un cascabel-- aseguró usando una voz más controlada.

\--Bueno...-- dijo Valka satisfecha por las respuestas dadas-- Iré al auto con tu padre, le dije que esperará en el auto...

\--¡HICCUP HADDOCK! ¡TE METISTE EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS!-- se escuchó un grito potente por parte de un hombre de casi dos metros con un bate de aluminio.--¡UN HOMBRE NOS LLAMÓ ESTA MAÑANA...!

\--Ya lo tengo controlado Stoick-- lo cortó Valka, calmando a su esposo.

Stoick se sintió apenado, todos le miraban sorprendidos.

\--Oh... ¿Quieres decir que debo guardar el bate en tu auto?-- preguntó a su esposa. Ella asintió.

\--Sí, fue un malentendido.

\--Ah, bueno..., sigan haciendo lo que hacían...-- y se fue en dirección al estacionamiento.

Valka también se fue. Dejando a la pareja solos.

\--Tu familia me agrada-- sonrió Astrid, para después fijarse en una caja que hacía mucho ruido.

\--Llegan a ser un poco... extremistas, pudieron llamarme o algo.-- Hiccup se encogió de hombros; se fijó en que Astrid curioseaba en la caja del perrito sin adoptar-- Oh, ese es Garff. Es un beagle, pero no lo quites de la caja o...

El perrito empezó a llorar. Astrid hizo un gesto de sorpresa, el cachorro siguió llorando a todo pulmón.

\--¿Garff?

\--Tuffnut le puso así, su nombre completo es Garffiljorg-- informó Hiccup en respuesta-- Todavía no le conseguimos hogar, es muy ruidoso y esperamos a una familia que también lo sea.

\--Oh, es bastante lindo-- exclamó Astrid-- Debe haber una forma de que deje de llorar.

\--No se puede, es casi imposible.

Astrid miró a Hiccup, todavía con el perrito en los brazos.

\--¿Estas seguro de que no necesitan ayuda?

Hiccup miró la hora, todavía le quedaban tres horas.

\--Seguro.

\--...Ciento cincuenta, ciento ochenta, er, ciento noventa y... ¡doscientos!-- contó Tuffnut su parte. Hiccup contaba la otra.

\--Yo tengo quinientos. Vaya, chicos, quiero agradecerles, de verdad-- Hiccup y todos los demás ya llevaban ropa normal. Todos habían tomado algo caliente, consumido la mayor cantidad de vitamina c que sus cuerpos pudieron absorber y ahora llevaban gruesos abrigos, combinados con ropa más acorde al clima-- Sin ustedes yo jamás...

\--Sí, sí, sí-- lo cortó Snotlout-- Basta de sentimentalismos, vamos a comprar esa cosa y luego tú se la darás, se besuquearan, pasarán una feliz navidad, etcétera, etcétera.

\--Apreció el spoiler-- agradeció Hiccup con algo de sarcasmo.

Corrieron hasta la tienda de antigüedades, todos esperanzados de que se haya cumplido la meta, que el tocadiscos se encontrase en el parador de la...

\--¡¿Qué?!-- Hiccup observó que la tienda estaba cerrada, así como que el tocadiscos no estaba. Todos observaron el reloj: cinco y diez.

Tuffnut se fijó en un letrero cerca de la puerta de vidrio.

\--¡Oigan! ¿Ya vieron? Aquí dice que la tienda se cierra a las cinco lps sábados.-- dijo como si aquello fuera a ayudar en algo-- Tal vez debimos leer el letrero...-- sugirió, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de todos-- Y calcular el tiempo en base a eso... y ver que hoy es sábado... Los sábados cierra más temprano, y tal vez lo haga porque es Noche Buena y...

\--Tuff, no es el momento-- lo calló Fishelgs.

\--Oh. Lo siento, Hicc. Como mi tío abuelo Frank siempre dice, a perro regalado no se le ve la cola...-- trató de consolarlo Tuffnut, sin tener resultado, pero eso no lo frenó en absoluto-- ¿O como era?

\--Tuff, en serio, callate-- esta vez Snotlout. Hiccup se había cubierto los ojos, tratando de pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

Regalo, regalo, regalo, regalo...

\--No, no, miren, creo que era algo de caballos y dientes; la verdad no lo sé, usualmente Ruffnut es la que me corrige...-- el rubio hacia caso omiso a las peticiones de sus amigos-- Pero como he estado con perros durante todo el día, ya saben, los que eran para adoptar... ¡Oye, vele el lado bueno, Hiccup! ¡Conseguiste hogar para todos ellos! Menos para Garffiljorg, pobrecillo, ojalá tuviera a alguien. Nosotros no podemos tenerlo, es tan pequeño que Barf y Blench se lo comerán de un mordisco.

Barf y Blench eran las serpientes de los gemelos. Según palabras de Tuff y Ruff, las serpientes les habían mordido tantas veces que ahora eran inmunes al veneno de estas.

Alto, perro, regalo...

\--¡Tuff! ¡Repite lo que dijiste!-- ordenó Hiccup de pronto, alarmando a los demás.

\--¿Cuando?

\--¡Justo ahora!

\--Pregunte "¿cuando?"

\--No, Tuff, antes de eso, sobre Garffiljorg.

\--¿Qué se lo comerían Barf y Blench? Pues no es una mentira, el perro es pequeño y...

\--Creo que se refiere a lo otro, cabeza de carnero-- lo corrigió Snotlout a punto de perder la cabeza.

\--Ah, sobre que nadie adoptó al pobre de Garffiljorg-- repitió Tuffnut-- Se quedará sin familia este año.

Hiccup tuvo una loca, estúpida y desesperada idea.

\--De acuerdo, ¿Astrid tiene hermanos un poco pequeños, no?

\--Eso creo, ¿en que piensas?-- cuestionó Fishelgs intrigado por el extraño cambio de humor de su amigo castaño.

\--Tengo que comprar unas cosas-- farfullo, sin dejar nada claro-- ¡Los veré luego!-- grito ya alejandose del lugar

\--¡Corre, Hiccup! ¡Corre por el Boulevard sin mirar atrás, Hiccup!-- lo animó Tuffnut-- ¡Corre con tu pierna de metal con la que no te dejan entrar a conciertos a menos que te la quiten o la registres! ¡Corre!

\--¿Tiene que registrarla?-- preguntó Snotlout.

\--Se supone que debe llevar un documento, así como informar a las autoridades-- respondió Fishelgs de forma paciente-- Para que no piensen que lleva un arma y lo arresten.

\--¡Corre, amigo de una pierna, corre!

La nariz del chico se había vuelto roja de nuevo, llevaba una bufanda verde y un abrigo café, así como guantes; el cabello se le estaba cayendo por la frente, mientras los copos de nieve le dificultaba la visión, ya que se estrellaban en la gafas de este. Sostenía con los brazos una caja de cartón, protegiéndola del frío.

Los conductores de los autos que pasaban a su lado lo miraban extrañados, ¿que hacía un chico de dieciocho años corriendo con una caja en medio de una posible tormenta y en Nochebuena?

Hiccup corrió, tratando de que sus tenis no resbalaran por la congelada acera. Derrapando peligrosamente cuando encontró la casa indicada casi resbalando; caminó de forma más calmada hacia la puerta de la casa, tocó la puerta, tratando de hacer equilibrio con la caja.

Tembló mientras la puerta de la casa se abría.

\--Hola-- le respondió un niño de unos nueve años, asomándose por la rendija que había que entre la puerta y el marco.

\--Hey, hola, Aren, escucha, ¿podrías ir a buscar a...?

\--¡Adiós!-- exclamó el niño antes de cerrar la puerta.

\--¡No, no! ¡Aren, abre la puerta!-- suplicó Hiccup desesperado por el frío.-- ¿Hola?

\--¡Es el novio de Astrid!-- vocifero el niño dentro de la casa.-- ¡El que se parece a Harry Potter!

\--¿Qué?-- gritó Astrid, para después correr hasta la puerta, la abrió de un tirón.-- ¡Hiccup! Vas a enfermarte, pasa...

\--Gracias-- susurró Hiccup una vez dentro-- Hace mucho frio allá afuera, esta nevando y... y esas cosas.-- dijo, haciendo que Astrid sonriera. Aren, el hermano menor de la rubia, un niño rubio que estaba jugando con una consola se reía por lo bajo-- Astrid, eh, tengo algo para ti-- y enseño la caja. Era una caja algo grande, forrada de papel navideño.-- Sé que no es mucho, pero...

\--Hiccup-- dijo ella, tomándolo de la cara-- No tenías que comprarme nada.

\--Tenía que, quería regalarte algo especial.-- Hiccup bajó la mirada-- Usualmente soy bueno con los obsequios, pero, esta vez me tarde un poco en encontrar este.

\--Bueno, tengo algo para ti también, eh, no te muevas de aquí, lo deje en la cocina-- respondió Astrid, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.-- Aren, no lo molestes.

\--Lo intentaré-- se burló el niño.

Oh no, ¿El regalo de Astrid estaba en la cocina? ¿Qué hacía su regalo en la cocina? Por los dioses, seguramente había cocinado para el, eso era algo dulce... y mortífero. Por un segundo tuvo miedo de morir intoxicado en Navidad, tanto por la cena de su madre, como por la comida de Astrid. No le costaba tanto trabajo fingir, vamos, no era tan malo, pero no podría disimular el tener que ir al hospital.

No quería ir al hospital. Ese año no.

Siguió esperando, tal vez la había agarrado a punto de terminar lo que sea que debía terminar. Tal vez estaba espolvoreando con sal algún bizcocho, como una vez que intento hacer un pastel para su cumpleaños, o trata de cubrir con betún las partes quemadas de un pastel, o tal vez...

O podría estar trayendo una linda tarta con olor a manzana hacía él, haciendo equilibrio con una jarra humeante. Hiccup alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

\--Supe que tu mamá tendrá una gran cena, y, bueno, quería darte esto-- Astrid le dio la tarta y este bajo la caja para tomar la tarta-- Hice como unas veinte tartas hasta que me salio bien.

\--En serio-- se entrometio su hermano pequeño-- Nos hizo comerlas todas y...

\--Pero esta salio bien-- Astrid interrumpió a su hermano bruscamente.

\--Si tu lo dices...

Hiccup aceptó la tarta, olía bastante bien incluso para algo hecho por Astrid. Hiccup se acercó para darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

\--Bueno, aquí va el mio-- Hiccup le pasó la caja. Astrid se arrodilló para abrirla.

\--¿Qué es?

\--Se supone que tienes que abrirla, Astrid.-- Hiccup rodó los ojos, divertido.

\--De acuerdo-- la rubia hizo un puchero y abrió la caja. Miró enternecida el contenido, para luego mirar a Hiccup incrédula.

\--Tú...

\--También tiene una carta cursi que no quiero que leas en público-- añadió Hiccup, antes de que Astrid la encontrara-- Esta en una bolsa...

Astrid extrajo de la caja un cachorro beagle, vestido con un traje de Santa Claus. Este estaba dormido hasta que lo saco de su caja, empezando a llorar.

\--¡Me trajiste a Graff!-- exclamó Astrid, tomando al pequeño en sus brazos-- ¡Y esta vestido de Santa!

\--Feliz Navidad-- respondió Hiccup como si dijera "de nada".

\--¡Te amo!-- grito ella en respuesta para lanzarse a sus brazos con todo y perrito. Le dio besos en toda la cara, repitiendole lo mucho que lo quería.

\--¿¡Te trajo un perrito!?-- el niño le puso pausa al juego para correr hasta su hermana, observando a Astrid con Garff.

\--Eh, si, es que sentí que te encariñaste con él.-- Hiccup se rascó la nuca, salvado por Garff, que oportuno-- Si tu familia no lo acepta, lo entenderé y...

\--¿Bromeas?-- chilló el hermano de Astrid-- ¡Siempre hemos querido un perro!

Hiccup se encontraba en su casa, aguardando a que la cena empezará, había comido ya un trozo de la tarta. Estaba deliciosa, se notaba el empeño que Astrid había puesto en el postre, sin duda era lo mejor que había comido en Nochebuena.

Decidió servirse un trago de lo que parecía ser ponche de huevo o algo así. Sintió el sabor amargo, rancio, ácido y ligeramente dulce, para luego escupir el contenido en el lavadero de la cocina.

Se lo merecía por no comprar el regalo antes, después de todo.

.

 ** _Intento de especial de Navidad... ¡Hecho!_** ** _Ya sé, esta horrible. Pero la idea se me vino a la mente, tenia que sacarla antes de Navidad; es mi primer intento de un especial de Navidad, así que... espero no sean tan duros con él :c_** ** _En fin. Me gustó medio crear este universo de un Hiccup amante de los animales, vegetariano y siendo odiado por su profesor de física. Y por Astrid, la capitana de animadoras; quiero trabajar más en este universo, solo para One shots o quien sabe, tal vez un long fic de comedia y romance._** ** _Y sobre Astrid y su familia. Escuche por ahí el rumor de que tenía hermanos, lo usé para este AU; me gusta pensar que, si Astrid tiene hermanos pequeños, estos son bastante maldosos con Hiccup, así como algo protectores con Astrid (para aclarar que, en ese rumor, se especificaba que era una niña y un niño). No lo sé, suena divertido._** ** _Sin más que agregar, quiero desearles una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. ¡Ánimo! Ya falta menos para HTTYD 3_** ** _Como siempre, perdón por los dedazos._** ** _Mil gracias por llegar hasta acá._**


End file.
